


KakaGai Week 2018 animations

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animation, Comedy, Drama, Fluff, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: A series of (quickly made) animations for each day of the week.





	1. Day 1: Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context for this one:  
> Either Gai is super happy about his present from Santa, and Kakashi already knows that Santa is just ninjas (in reference to an old omake), or Gai just really wants to give Kakashi a present. You decide.


	2. Day 2: Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context for this one: Pretty self-explanatory, really. I was trying to capture the feeling of that scene from episode 241.


	3. Day 3: Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context for this one:   
> This is a scene from ANBU era kakagai fic I have in my head that I may or may not write, depending on if I actually get an idea for where to go with it. 
> 
> The context is a little complex, but here's the long and short of these few seconds in particular: Gai wants to help Kakashi, Kakashi wants to push Gai away, so Kakashi gets Gai's guard down while looking him in the eyes, casts genjutsu.


	4. Day 4: Scarves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context for this one:  
> I was pressed for time on this one, but I had been wanting to make that one iconic scarf scene into a kakagai thing ever since I saw Kakashi's and Guy's scarves. I thought it'd be cute and simple.


	5. Day 5: Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context for this one:  
> I asked for prompt suggestions and sheaz suggested this. I'd read a drabble about Kakashi being enamored with how tenderly Gai takes care of Metal, so I wanted to show him being lovestruck, but I also wanted Kakashi being a bad influence and getting on Guy's nerves, because I needed something I could animate. These three could have some great, adorable misadventures.


	6. Day 6: Thumbs-up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context for this one:  
> I just think it's really cute that they both have this habit. I like to think Kakashi picked it up from Guy.


	7. Day 7: Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context for this one:  
> I've read many stories where Guy kisses Kakashi's mask, but never the anbu mask. The image got stuck in my head, so I wanted to draw it. I had to rush through today's, so it looks pretty rough.


	8. Day 8: Gai's Birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context:  
> A simple piece to close things off!


End file.
